Peter's Nightmare
by TCKing12
Summary: Peter (Me) has a horrible and creepy nightmare.
1. Chuckie

**Chapter 1: Chuckie**

His eyes and nose stung as he breathed in the smell of burnt skin. Tears slowly fell down Peter's (Me) cheek as he thought _"How could this have happened?"._

He looked at the body that was already unrecognizable. It had been mutilated and the right leg was missing and the left arm was dangling by it's last tendon. The person was still alive after the attack, but a couple of minutes later it had spontaneously combusted. The roaring flames were finishing whatever misery the poor person had been through. The cries were unbearable to Peter because he knew who this human being was...

Chuckie.

The king felt helpless as he knew that there was nothing he could do to help his Brother-In-Law out. He had tried extinguishing the flames by shooting ice at it but the flames didn't go out and Peter just stood there screaming as if it was him who was the one that was on fire. Minutes passed as Chuckie finally decided to give up fighting and let death welcome him.

Now Chuckie was unidentifiable and that made Peter sick to his stomach. He felt tired and he just wanted to lay there with his Brother-In-Law and pretend like nothing ever happened. As he was about to do that, he heard terrified screams coming from deep within the woods.

That's when he remembered that he still had to find Kimi and Abigail. He got up and he coated Chuckie in a coat of ice and he took off running for the woods.


	2. Abigail

**Chapter 2: Abigail**

_"Keep running and don't stop." _Peter thought to himself.

That's what his mind kept telling him, even though his body told him otherwise. He had no idea where he was and all he knew was that it was late at night and that he was lost deep in the woods somewhere in The Dream World. He had to find Kimi and Abigail because he had already lost Chuckie and he couldn't afford to lose them as well. Maybe if he kept running he would find them. He knew that he was getting closer as he heard the screams getting louder and louder. He noticed that there was a small clearing between the trees and it was filled with light. When he ran into the space, he tripped over something and he fell onto his stomach. He slowly rolled himself onto his back and he realized that the painful screams had stopped. Peter sat himself up to see what he had tripped on and he felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach as he saw Abigail laying on the ground right where he had tripped. Peter noticed that instead of her being 18 years old, she was 9 years old again but what scared him was her appearance.

Half of Abigail's facial skin had been sliced off and the rest of her body was covered in blood along with leaves and dirt.

"Abigail!" Peter yelled as he could feel tears stinging his eyes. The scared king tried pushing himself to stand up but he kept on falling until Abigail's hand caught Peter's ankle.

"D-Dad...h-he-help...me." Abigail rasped in agony.

Peter quickly collected himself and he knelt down next to his daughter's side.

"Don't worry Abigail, everything is going to be fine, just hang in there." Peter said.

Peter was trying to stay calm as his daughter was quickly panicking. He put one of his hands on Abigail's forearm and he put his other hand under Abigail's back.

"OK, on three. I'm going to sit you up very slowly so it won't hurt that much." Peter said.

Little did Peter know that it was going to be very agonizing for his daughter.

"1...2...3." Peter said. He then pulled up as gently as he could. But it felt as if his grip was loosening while he tried to help Abigail sit up.

Abigail was halfway to sitting up when she fell back, screaming in pain. Peter looked down in sheer horror as he saw what happened. Half of Abigail's skin was in Peter's hands! It had slipped right off of her so fast and easily that Peter didn't have time to react. Once again the king felt useless, knowing that if he tried moving her then the skin would easily slip off again.

"K-Kill...me." Abigail slowly spoke as she was still in pain.

"What? No way, I can't do that! Abigail, your my daughter!" Peter said while he tried to hold in his tears.

"Th-that's why as your daughter...I'm asking you to do it. Please dad...I'm in so much pain...put me out of it." Abigail said. As she spoke, Peter saw tears rolling down Abigail's cheek.

Peter knew he couldn't. But this was his daughter, who was in excruciating pain and who was pleading him to end it all. He had to think this through. Slowly getting up, Peter slowly formed a small kitchen knife made out of ice. Holding it in his hand, Peter said "I'm so sorry Abigail. This is all my fault.".

"It's OK dad...I want you to do this, j-just do it fast." Abigail said. She was crying because she already knew what was about to come.

Peter took in a deep breath and he raised the knife into the air and as quickly as possible, he shoved it into Abigail's heart.

He heard Abigail let out a grunt and then she closed her eyes. Peter dropped to his knees sobbing because he had just killed his only daughter. He tilted his head back as he still sobbed with his eyes closed.


	3. Kimi

**Chapter 3: Kimi**

_"Peter." _a voice said.

Peter heard his voice being called out and it sounded like Kimi's voice. Deciding to open his eyes to see who was calling him, he saw his wife.

The love of his life was high up in the air and her arms and feet were tied to branches which made her body face the ground. Peter let out a choked sob as he saw that Kimi's stomach was sliced open and all of her intestines were dangling freely.

Again he felt sick to the stomach and he fought the urge to throw up. He was at least somewhat glad that he didn't see Kimi as she suffered an excruciatingly painful death.

Kimi was already dead, but that didn't explain why Peter heard her calling him.

Feeling anger boil up inside him, Peter stood up and he yelled into the air "Come on out you sick creature! Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you! What are you waiting for? Come on!".


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

The sound of a twig snapping behind him caught his attention. Peter turned around to see what it was and he stared wide eyed at the creature.

The creature had silver colored skin and it had red hair and red eyes and it was wearing a black trench coat.

Peter didn't run but he just stood there in shock and defeat. His Brother-In-Law and daughter were gone, the love of his life was gone, and he didn't want to continue living without her.

The creature slowly moved towards him and Peter didn't withdraw, instead he held his ground.

When the creature got to him, it unsheathed metal claws and it swung down. But Peter dodged the claws by jumping back. He then used his telekinesis to throw the creature a short distance away.

The creature got up and it ran towards Peter. As it ran towards him, Peter inhaled and his neck glowed orange. He then breathed out fire onto the creature, but when the fire faded, the creature wasn't harmed.

Peter gasped and the creature ran at him again. Peter tried to dodge it but the creature tackled him. It was then about to strike him but Peter used his legs to kick the creature off him. The creature got up and it was about to run at him again when Peter unleashed The Mystical Wail. The creature tried to stand his ground but it was eventually forced onto a nearby tree.

When Peter stopped using The Mystical Wail, the creature got off of the tree and it got an idea. It picked up the tree and it threw the tree at Peter. However, Peter used his telekinesis to throw it back and the tree crushed the creature.

Peter sighed and he thought that it was over. But he was wrong because the creature slashed itself out and he glared at Peter.

Peter was horrified at what he saw.

The creature's flesh was gone as if it had melted and it showed a metal skeleton underneath. The creature let out a deranged laugh and it charged at Peter. Instead of using it's claws, it's right hand mutated into icicles. It swung at Peter, by he dodged the icicles.

Peter then breathed out fire and the fire burned the icicles.

The creature screamed out in pain and he mutated the burned icicles back into a normal hand.

It then charged at Peter again, but Peter raised his arms into the air and lightning came down from the sky and it went into his fingers. Peter then shot the lightning at the creature and it got burned from the lightning and it fell to the ground.

When Peter stopped the lightning, the creature got up and it glared at Peter. Some of the metal of the creature's skull and body was gone because of the lightning and it's left eye was gone.

Peter was about to attack it again when the creature disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Peter looked around to see if the creature had reappeared again but it was nowhere to be found.

But as Peter turned around again, the creature reappeared in front of him and before Peter could react, the creature wrapped it's hand around Peter's neck and it raised him high into the air which made it so that Peter's feet hung loosely off the ground. The creature then began to squeeze Peter's airways.

When the creature started to choke him, Peter didn't struggle against the grasp that the creature had on him because he knew that the fight was over.

_"Peter."_ a voice said.

He heard Kimi's sweet voice calling for him again and he figured that it was just his mind playing tricks on him because he knew that Kimi was dead.

_"Peter."_ the voice said.

He heard Kimi's voice again, but he was already losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen from the creature's grip.

Peter drew in his last breath of air and with that, he closed his eyes while still hearing Kimi's loving voice calling to him one last time and he let go.


End file.
